Somebody I Used to Know
by Aesa Bast
Summary: This fic concerns Ryou and his yami and is based on songs by Elliott Smith and the band RA. I removed the lyrics in accordance to the no songfiction rule.
1. Somebody I Used to Know Ryou's POV

This is my attempt at a 1st person perspective Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. The first chapter if from Ryou's point of view and the second is from his yami's point of view; I hope it's not too similar to something already written. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura belong to Yu-Gi-Oh (although I wish Pooky... I mean Yami Bakura was mine).

* * *

"Somebody I Used to Know"

by: Aesa Bast

Well, Yugi did it. He managed to defeat Pegasus, from all the cheering I hear below. I suppose I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm worried. The spirit of the ring wanted Mokuba's body while he still lacked a soul. He was angry that I "betrayed" him, and now he's even more upset that Mokuba will get his soul back and he'll be out one soulless body to take.

I betrayed him? What about everything he's done to me - to my friends? Well... what friends I have. I have gotten closer to them over the time we've been together at Duelist Kingdom, although not by much. Yugi seems to understand though - he has a spirit within his puzzle.

Still, I don't want anything to happen to them. My father is away so often... and my mother and sister died a long time ago. It doesn't really matter what happens to me... I don't think anyone would really notice if I was gone.

Here we go again - back into my soul room as the spirit takes over to find Pegasus. He still hasn't told me why he wants the other Millennium Items. Nor has he told me his name or given me something, anything, at all to call him.

We remember the way though, so the spirit will certainly find Pegasus before Yugi does. He erased the others' memories... I didn't know he could do that. He's so powerful...

I was right. The others aren't here yet and Pegasus has just released the souls of Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi's grandpa. The spirit has had a change of plans though: he is no longer after Mokuba's body and instead wants the Millennium Eye. The eye? But that's in Pegasus' head! We can't take that! We can't! But he did... not before giving Pegasus a tarot reading from his own duel monsters cards, however. A lost love? And the spirit was actually sarcastic to him... like he would know about having a heart? The scream when we threw him into the wall and took it; and the light! It was horrible! Wait... what's this? I can see something... was it like this when Pegasus had the Eye? The woman... his love... so that's what this was all about... he wanted to bring her back... we've destroyed him, the spirit and I.

So, the spirit wants to take over the world... he's powerful enough with just the Ring, and now he has the Millennium Eye. I hope he doesn't get the rest of the Items. Well... the spirit of the puzzle stopped him before. Maybe he will again. But why would a spirit want to take over the world anyway?


	2. Somebody I Used to Know Yami Bakura Resp...

Here are Yami B.'s thoughts on Ryou's contemplation in the previous chapter. I really hope this isn't too much like what somebody else wrote... 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Of course you betrayed me! If it wasn't for you, I would have won the shadow duel and the Millennium Puzzle. So what if I told you to be quiet? I never beat you... sure, I may have yelled at you and called you names, but you really need to toughen up. You don't want to be a weakling forever, do you? That's why I act like I do towards you - to strengthen you. The world is a harsh, unforgiving place. I know that better than anyone.

Being trapped in the Shadow Realm again was horrible. You think being a card was rough? Try having the Reaper of Cards chase you down and try to gut you. Even that was nothing compared to the rest of what I've been through, looking for you. Yes, I was looking for you. If it wasn't for Pegasus' shadow duel, I might not have located you again, even with our connection through the ring.

And let me tell you, even that Tristan packs a whallop when he's hitting your body. Throwing the ring away was interesting... like an earthquake... what I'd imagine what an earthquake would be like. And still I searched for you again! If I hated you as much as you and everyone else seems to think I do, why would I keep looking for you? Answer that!

Mokuba... well, yes I did want Mokuba's body... I would have preferred the older one, but Tristan had only found Mokuba. Actually, I would prefer to be with you, but I felt the only way I could accomplish things would be if I no longer had to share a body... I'd no longer worry if I would be betrayed again. Yes, that's right, I was worried... and upset. You hurt me, I admit it. We may not have always gotten along, but despite everything, I was doing things only in our best interest. We are sharing this body after all... and I want to continue to, if only you can stop worrying about things and just go along with my plans. When I conquer the world, it will be us ruling it. That's right, "us" as in you and me. We are still sharing this body, remember? I want it to be the two of us. We'll rule the world better than the Pharaoh himself ruled Egypt. I swear it.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! This is a short second chapter... yeah, I know Yami Bakura never answered the question of why he wants to take over the world. I'm not sure if even he knows why he wants to... he just does. Or maybe he does know and he doesn't want to say. Either way, I myself don't know why he wants to take over the world. 


	3. Somebody I Used to Know A Conversation

Author's Note: Here's the third chapter - an actual conversation between Ryou and Yami Bakura. Anyway, this chapter is in the third person and takes place after Yami Yugi and Tea go to the museum. Also, I originally wrote this chapter before it became more or less apparent that Yami Bakura probably still has his memories. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryou Bakura, his yami, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Ryou_

**Yami Bakura**

* * *

_So that is your explanation? You've only been trying to strengthen me so the two of us can rule over the world from my body?_

**You make it sound like a bad thing.**

_I don't want to rule the world! I don't even understand why anybody would!_

**Well I do, and I think I'd do a much better job than the Pharaoh did.**

_So this is just another, "I'll prove I'm better than the Pharaoh" thing?"_

**No! This is... this is...**

_Is?_

Silence.

**I'm doing this for us... it will be better in the end. Trust me.**

_How can I? After all you put me through... after all you did to my friends..._

**What do you want me to do? I won't stop. I can't.**

_Why can't you?_

**I don't know how...**

_Yugi said that Yami, the name he's been using for the Spirit of the Puzzle, can barely remember his past and has been trying to find a way to regain it._

**Oh?**

_You never told me your name. "Yami" is just a nickname, since that spirit can't even remember his real name._

**Are you suggesting I don't know my own name?**

Somehow, Ryou could almost feel the spirit's eyes burning into his own, despite the fact that he was on the outside and the spirit was in his soul room. Still, he decided to be honest.

_Can you?_

**It's... it's...**

_You can't..._

**Don't make a big deal out of it.**

_I'm sorry._

**For what?**

_I'm sorry that you can't remember. It must be terrible not to know your name, your past..._

**Why do you care?**

_Because I do... just like you told me, I also want it to be the two of us._

**You do?**

_Despite everything... if there's some way we can make it work. Yugi and Yami can get along, why can't we? I want it to work._

**As do I... I want us to be together.**

_And I'll help you regain your memories. I'll do what I can to help, just like how Yugi is helping Yami._

A pause.

**Thank you.**

Yami Bakura thought to himself, careful to make sure his hikari could not hear, "He's being kind despite everything, maybe that's not completely weak... maybe he's not quite as weak as I thought."


End file.
